True alpha
by scallisonlover
Summary: so it's the final battle who will die? who will live? who get's injured? and will scott rise to the occasion? (season 3)


I DO NOT OWN TEEN WOLF just what I'm want to happen in like the final battle of scott & co vs. Douche bag alphas

* * *

The fighting had been going on for barely ten minutes until Deucalion got his hands on Allison. He swept one finger down her arm causing her to scream in agonizing pain. When Scott saw duke cutting her he exploded and roared with such power and anger everyone froze and looked at him. His eyes were more blood red then any other alpha's in the room when he stopped roaring he was breathing heavy and rapidly through his nose. Duke wrapped his hand around Allison's neck lifting her as Kali,Ethan, and Aidan went and stood behind him.

"PUT HER DOWN." Scott commanded letting a growl leave his mouth everyone was staring at him shocked by his eye color.

"Why,Scott, that would be no fun too just let her go," duke stated with a smirk "tell me Scott how does all that power feel all that anger that's so strong i'm sure even Allison can feel it?"

"I WANT TO RIP YOU TO SHREDS IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT TO KNOW?" Scott replied snarling duke started shaking his head.

"I'll make a deal with you if your able to injure Ethan, Aidan, and Kali i'll let the hunter girl go." When duke finished talking Ethan charged Scott as he went to swing he went straight to the ground spitting out blood.

"I'll do more than just injure him." Scott said as Ethan laid on the ground. Then Scott grabbed the back of his neck and threw him into a pillar that instantly broke from the speed and force put into the throw then Scott was on top of Ethan punching him over and over until his face was covered with blood. He picked him up just to slam him back to the ground and when he lifted Ethan back up he was pleased that his heart beat was slowing and threw him to his brother who fell as he caught him.

"You're turn." Scott said pointing at Aidan as he stood. Aidan slowly approached Scott he paused and went down to swipe Scott's feet from under him but he was too slow as Aidan swooped his leg there was a sickening snap of bone as Scott slammed his foot down on Aidan's leg. Aidan howled in pain until Scott lifted him up.

"You hurt lydia and no one hurts my pack." Scott yelled into his face before slamming him to the ground that immediately broke from the force. Everyone was hypnotized by Scott's sudden brutality, strength, and speed. Scott started hammering away at Aidan's face until he looked exactly like his brother did but Scott took one last blow to his abdomen that instantly made Aidan gasp for breath rapidly. When Scott was finally done with aiden he slid him too where his brother was laying in the same state.

"Your turn bitch." Scott said as Kali growled at the remark and walked up to the boy she looked him up and down and scoffed. She swung her right foot to connect with Scott's side he easily caught it then she went to claw him but he simply blocked it and punched her with such force she actually flew a few inches before hitting the ground. Scott went and picked her up.

"I think you deserve a very special punishment since it's your fault Erica and Boyd are dead. I hear you really love your feet." Scott snarled at her but everyone heard and knew what he was thinking then he slammed her into the ground and then everyone heard two bones snap. Kali roared in pain as Scott snapped both her ankles and then he punched her right where her heart was and slid her to the two brothers and looked at duke.

"Now let. Her. Go." Scott growled his eyes some how burning brighter. Derrick,issac,peter,cora, lydia,and stiles had pushed them selves up against the wall to stay out of Scott's rampage of fury and were just watching in fear,awe, and astonishment. Duke took of his glasses wrapped Allison in a type of rope and than sat her down at an angle so she could still watch.

"Scott tell me how do you feel? How much power is coursing through that body of yours being triggered by the rage your feeling please do share." duke said smuggly as he stared exactly at Scott even though he was blind.

"I feel like if you don't give me allison i'll tear you to shreds. That good enough for you?" Scott asked as his chest began to rise and fall faster.

"Come on scott let go I can tell your holding back just let the wolf free let him take control scott let the rage consume you. Break free of your cage scott come on your meant for a lot more than being a caged omega because your not an omega,scott,your an alpha a _true alpha. _You never were a beta or omega always a alpha you just didn't realize it. Scott i'm here to help you be able to control what you are." duke finally finished still smirking.

"You're here to help me? really that's hilarious considering you killed two other werewolves for nothing oh and one more thing it was very small but I heard your heart beat stutter so give me allison leave this town Or else i kill you your choice." scott slurred from his rapid breathing. Then duke crouched by Allison and ran a hand down her cheek then there was a bone crack but it wasn't Allison's or duke's no it was Scott's everyone snapped there attention to Scott who was breathing rapidly on all fours as his bones began to shift. He became bigger, hairier, more terrifing to the other people in the warehouse everyone thought he was turning into a full wolf like peter use too, which scott did but he kept growing larger stronger. Until he finally stopped he stood at around seven feet tall had milk choclate fur ,like his regular eyes, with a patch of black over his chest and now his eye's were somehow mixed with red and a firey blue. He roared with such power,authority, and anger it made everyone's ears hurt but the beta's started whimpering and tryed to somehow disappear into the wall. "Don't touch her!" He yelled somehow forming words in his current state.

"How bout you come and make me scotty boy." duke said standing up. Scott charged him duke had side stepped him but Scott already expected that whipping his head around biting into dukes arms snapping it as he jerked his head the opposite way. As duke was dazed he pounced on to the older alpha and roared into his face warning him to stand down but duke reached up with his good arm to strike but Scott's paw came up and slammed his arm to the ground making his arm break and then Scott's other paw came up and slashed duke's throat open and watched as the life fled his eyes. Scott began to back away from duke and walked over to Allison as he got closer to her he lowered his head keeping his eyes locked with hers as he slowed his pace then suddenly the rope fell from around her as Scott easily sliced through it. Allison jumped up hugged Scott from the side as she stroked his fur he started to rub his head against Allison as she stroked him. Then Scott started to calm down and shrink back to normal so Allison let him go but as soon he was back to normal she hugged him burying her face in his bare chest wrapping her arms round his waist and he hugged her back as he chuckled with relief as he heard her strong steady heartbeat.

"What the hell just happened?" derrick finally managed to get out and Scott pulled himself from Allison and shifted into a regular wolf. "Why are you wolfed out?

"Well i guess we just one right?" Scott asked looking around for confirmation everyone glanced at duke's body and began to nod " so yeah we just won and i'm not letting yall see me naked so i'm just gonna stay like this until I get some clothes."

"Wait we just beat the alphas," stiles said looking around frantically, smiling "we just beat the freaking alphas for crying out loud were going to have to celebrate or something because that was freaking crazy man." stiles finished looking at Scott who just shook his head.

* * *

I'm just gonna add a goof ball chapter because I don't really like ending with such intensity so yeah. BYE


End file.
